


Роза ветров

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Geth, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок - метатель ножей, который случайно встречает на одном из лондонских мостов отчаявшуюся Молли Хупер и спасает ей жизнь. Кроссовер с «Девушкой на мосту» Патриса Леконта.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Март всегда казался Молли странным временем. Слишком холодный, слишком тесный, слишком неприкаянный. Скованный, по-зимнему темный, сдержанный и бесцветный, но, в отличие от предшествующих января и февраля, – на взгляд Молли, неоправданно, – жизнерадостный. Впрочем, определения можно подбирать бесконечно; на данный момент в ее сознании лидировало одно, и оно могло бы выразиться в одном-единственном слове: скучный.

Думая об этом, Молли грустно улыбалась. Если бы ее спросили – ну, так, давайте представим, что кому-то было бы интересно, и этот кто-то усадил бы ее перед толпой… ладно, перед комиссией, состоящей из умных специалистов по неизвестно чему и предложил бы честно ответить на вопрос о том, что с ней не в порядке, – она бы сказала примерно следующее:

– Ваш вопрос не имеет смысла, господа. Потому что со мной не в порядке практически все. Нет резона перечислять – придется шаг за шагом пересказывать всю мою предыдущую жизнь, а это вам наверняка не понравится, потому что займет слишком много времени и, в особенности, ваших бесценных сил, а у каждого из вас, я знаю, есть тысяча причин поскорее закончить со мной.

С недавних пор Молли все чаще казалось, что окружающим хотелось поскорее закончить с ней. Не то чтобы это желание сильно ее задевало или ей важно было быть в центре всеобщего внимания, но все равно это было обидно.

Впрочем, и вполовину не так обидно, как осознание того, что в свои двадцать семь она, кажется, окончательно перестала видеть в своем существовании хоть какой-то смысл.

Кажется, считать жизнь осмысленной – это обязательно, не так ли?

В этом месте Молли переставала улыбаться, зябко обхватывала себя за плечи и устало опускала глаза.

Поздними зимними вечерами, когда до весны еще оставалось довольно много времени, и гнусавый шепот лондонского марта лишь брезжил где-то далеко, не достигая стен ее одинокого жилища, в котором редко бывали гости, а еще реже – хорошее настроение, Молли периодически представляла себе невидимый совет, расположившийся перед ней на уютных бархатных сиденьях, словно в кинотеатре, и терпеливо выслушивающий ее очередной монолог.

«… Взгляните вокруг. Все люди о чем-то переживают. Все чем-то заняты. Работают, играют, учатся, борются, сражаются, выигрывают, ошибаются, плачут, смеются, занимаются любовью. Приезжают в Лондон, бегут в пригороды от несчастной любви, пьют чай, играют в крикет, совершают преступления. Попадаются иногда. … И только я, как разрядившаяся батарейка, лежу, никому не нужная, в пыльном ящике стола. Впрочем, даже у разрядившейся батарейки есть преимущество передо мной: в отличие от вашей покорной слуги, она когда-то приносила пользу».

В этом месте ее глаза обычно делались влажными, но не настолько, чтобы заплакать, – так, лишь осторожно намекнуть на слезы, тихо, в духе побочной линии в музыкальной теме.

«Любой человек, куда ни глянь, чем-то озабочен, даже нищий на площади, – продолжала она, – любому есть к чему стремиться и есть что оплакивать. Им есть куда двигаться и есть откуда идти. Лишь я не вижу во всем этом никакого толку.»

В этот момент, по замыслу Молли, в группе слушающих должен был пробежать встревоженный гул, который продолжался бы несколько минут, пока кто-нибудь (преварительно посовещавшись с соседями и значительно кивнув головой), не решился бы задать вопрос:

– Но чего же вы хотите, Молли? Не может быть, чтобы вам ничего было не нужно. Или вы боитесь неудачи?

Здесь ей следовало понимающе усмехнуться и, как следует взвесив предложенный аргумент, выложить свою лучшую карту на стол.

У Молли не было сомнений, что именно с этого момента и ни секундой раньше она позволила бы себе по-настоящему разойтись.

«Неудачи? Ах, неудачи?! Вы считаете, это правильное слово для того, чтобы описать то, что со мной происходит или происходило всегда, сколько я себя помню? (Выпрямленная спина, высокомерный взгляд). Хорошая попытка, спасибо. Но я полагаю, что «неудача» – это все-таки слишком слабо сказано.»

Добравшись до этой части своей пламенной речи, Молли буквально видела, как жестко и уверенно припечатывает интервьюеров своими звонкими и справедливыми словами.

«Я, как липкая бумага для мух, притягиваю неприятности, – преисполнившись вдохновения, вела она дальше. – Всю мою жизнь было именно так. Не помню ни одного случая, когда бы мне повезло. Когда бы я знала, что я нужна кому-то. Впрочем, возможно, я просто неправильно понимаю ситуацию: возможно, в этом и состоит мое предназначение – будто пылесос, всасывать проблемы, чтобы другим было легче дышать».

На финальной фразе запал заканчивался, на Молли наваливалась тоска, и она начинала плакать. Прорыдав оставшуюся часть вечера и окончательно убедившись в собственной никчемности, она засыпала глубоким спокойным сном.

Поутру Молли обнаруживала себя усталой, несчастной и потерянной, от мудрого консилиума в голове оставался единственный мерзкий голос, который шипел что-то про вред безделья и кризис среднего возраста, и все грозило повториться снова. Исключение составляли дни, когда в Лондоне объявлялась ее лучшая подруга Элла, с которой они познакомились во время учебы в университете. У Эллы был непробиваемый характер и специфическое чувство юмора, – может быть, поэтому она была единственной, кому удавалось ненадолго вывести Молли из состояния привычного уныния и, по ее собственным словам, «как следует прочистить от мусора твой пылесборник, раз уж ты у нас такой пылесос».

Процесс очищения проходил в долгих прогулках по лондонским набережным, паркам и мостам, иногда спонтанно начинался в театрах и скверах, но чаще всего активизировался в маленьких ночных барах, где они порой просиживали до утра.

В один из вечеров, когда они сидели за столиком в полупустом кафе, медленно потягивая безалкогольные коктейли и лениво рассматривая немногочисленных посетителей, как и они, очевидно, выбравших это место не столько за его привлекательность, сколько за м-м-м… концептуальность и отдаленность от центра города, с его блеском, сувенирной радостью и суетой, Молли, вяло вращая соломинкой в стакане, как раз собралась попросить счет и предложить отправляться по домам, когда Элла, покопавшись в сумочке и убедившись, что в очередной раз не может отыскать ключи от квартиры, раздраженно сказала:

– Слушай, Молли, я знаю, ты устала, тебе одиноко и все такое, но, в конце концов, это не повод раскисать. – она снова порылась в сумке и извлекла на свет божий мобильный телефон, на экране которого тут же высветилось: «Джордж – 5 пропущенных вызовов». Элла закатила глаза. – Наоборот, ты даже можешь извлечь из этого пользу. – она сделала пару глотков из своего стакана и, поморщившись от терпкого вкус, выжидательно посмотрела на подругу.

– Пользу? И какую же? – Молли даже не подумала отвлечься от своего захватывающего занятия.

– Да какую хочешь. – Элла явно не собиралась сдаваться. Молли вспомнила, что несколько лет назад, по окончании университета, она пошла на какие-то курсы по психологии, после чего в ее лексиконе появились слова «психическая устойчивость», «личностная целостность» и другие наукообразные термины, которые, впрочем, ею никогда не использовались в их совместных вылазках. За что Молли, надо сказать, была Элле искренне благодарна. Тот факт, что в этот вечер за их столиком впервые запахло жареным, говорил о том, что ситуация действительно критическая.

Молли оторвала взгляд от стакана.

Элла сидела, откинувшись на спинку стула и задумчиво вертела в руках мобильный телефон. Молли вздохнула и постаралась придать своему лицу заинтересованное выражение.

– Попробуй… не знаю, писать о своих чувствах. – Элла взглянула на экран телефона, на котором снова высветилось: «Джордж» и, не дожидаясь, пока зазвучит рингтон, сбросила звонок. – Начни дневник, разговаривай сама с собой, заведи блог.

– Чем мне поможет гребаный блог в Интернете? – подперев щеку рукой, Молли снова опустила взгляд в стакан и принялась выводить соломинкой причудливые узоры на поверхности напитка.

– Откуда я знаю? Будешь писать обо всем, что с тобой происходит. Говорят, это помогает справиться с чувствами. – с едва скрываемым раздражением сказала подруга.

Следующая фраза возникла сама собой и выглядела так, словно Молли всегда носила ее внутри и лишь сейчас - под действием чужого вопроса и собственной усталости выпустила на свободу.

Молли медленно подняла глаза и посмотрела на Эллу.

– Со мной ничего не происходит.

***

– Мне кажется, вы собираетесь сделать глупость.

Молли, стоявшая на краю моста Сомерсет с обратной стороны перил, крепко взявшись обеими руками за поручни и глядя на черную воду далеко внизу, вздрогнула и подняла голову.

Мягкий бархатный баритон, произнесший эти слова, звучал негромко, но эта видимая (слышимая?) деликатность сполна компенсировалась уверенностью, с которой они были сказаны. Молли оторвала одну руку от парапета, запахивая воротник пальто и медленно обернулась на звук.

Хозяин голоса стоял менее, чем в метре справа от нее, легко опираясь одной рукой о перила моста, другую держа в кармане. В свете ночных фонарей, бьющем ему в спину, незнакомца трудно было разглядеть: Молли удалось различить лишь некоторые детали – черный длинный плащ, встрепанные волнистые волосы, поднятый воротник.

Несколько секунд Молли внимательно рассматривала его, ожидая, что он скажет что-нибудь еще, но незнакомец молчал. Тогда она, решив, что случайный прохожий, увидевший девушку, собравшуюся броситься с моста и остановившийся ради очистки совести, не стоит ее внимания, отвернулась, пожав плечами, и снова сосредоточилась на созерцании реки.

То, что самоубийство – естественный и логичный итог ее нелепой жизни, которого она в продолжение длительного времени не видела исключительно по причине собственной трусости, Молли поняла относительно давно. С теорией у нее всегда было все в порядке, этого не отнять. Но вот реализовать свои умозаключения на практике и воплотить идею о самоубийстве в жизнь все как-то не удавалось. Молли, которая давно уже перестала верить в то, что любое из ее начинаний способно достичь успешного завершения, поначалу списывала это на свою природную невезучесть (перебрав множество способов покончить с собой, – сходу отметя требующие использования огнестрельного оружия, выбрасывание из окна и повешение и остановившись на эстетичных и цивилизованных таблетках или утоплении, она в конце концов, предпочла последнее), поскольку каждый раз, когда она собиралась отправиться на один из лондонских мостов и свести, наконец, счеты, со своей однообразной жизнью, что-нибудь случалось – то шел проливной дождь, так что даже высунуть нос на улицу было страшно, то оказывалась закрытой нужная станция метро, то звонила соседка, отправлявшаяся в путешествие и просившая присмотреть за ее котом. В результате, лишь спустя месяц после того, как она приняла необратимое решение, у Молли появился шанс реализовать свой план.

И вот теперь ей снова помешали.

Молли нахмурилась и, сцепив зубы, посмотрела на воду. Наверняка холодная. Она чуть заметно передернула плечами. Ерунда. Нельзя позволять обстоятельствам брать верх над собой. Ей плевать на холод, плевать на то, что до воды не меньше четырех метров, и на незнакомца, который…

Который стоит сзади и, похоже, не планирует уходить.

– Чего вы ждете? – низкий голос был преисполнен презрения пополам с сарказмом. – В это время года едва ли стоит тратить время, рассчитывая, что река потеплеет, а я что-то не вижу машин для подогрева воды.

Молли вспыхнула, резко откинувшись назад. Развернувшись к незнакомцу, она свирепо посмотрела на него. Досадным было не столько то, что он угадал ее мысли, сколько ощущение собственной беспомощности перед по-прежнему мучившими ее сомнениями и ужасом неизвестности.

– Не пойму, зачем вам это, – светским тоном, словно они беседовали в теплой уютной гостиной, продолжил незнакомец. – Непохоже, чтобы вы были покалечены, физически неполноценны или неизлечимо больны. – Он не спеша облокотился на поручни, и его профиль на мгновение оказался в полосе света, но тут же пропал. – Мысль о том, что вы разочаровались в жизни и тому подобную чушь я бы тоже сразу отбросил, – мужчина наклонил голову и пристально посмотрел на Молли. На секунду у нее возникло ощущение, будто она является диковинным препаратом на столе азартного исследователя, целиком поглощенного поиском ответов на глобальные вопросы бытия. Но это ощущение сразу же исчезло, поглощенное его следующими словами:

– Так как неудавшиеся отношения и сантименты также можно смело исключить, остается только одно – ваша непроходимая тупость, – радостно завершил незнакомец и, выпрямившись, с чувством выполненного долга умолк.

У Молли буквально глаза полезли на лоб.

Нет, это невозможно. Всему есть предел, подумала она. Невезучесть невезучестью, но когда вместо того, чтобы спокойно покончить жизнь самоубийством, ты вынуждена стоять на холодном мосту и выслушивать оскорбления, это уже переходит границы всякого терпения.

– Что вы себе… – переступив с ноги на ногу, гневно начала она.

– Только так можно объяснить желание выбросить лампочку, которая еще работает, – безапелляционно перебил незнакомец. – Наглое расточительство. – И зачем-то добавил: – Не переношу этого.

– Лампочка перегорела, – сквозь зубы ответила Молли, сама не зная, для чего ему отвечает, и покрепче сжала руки на поручнях. Мужчина скептически хмыкнул, затем, прежде, чем Молли успела что-либо сообразить, ее правую руку накрыла горячая ладонь, согревая побелевшие от холода костяшки пальцев.

– Если так хотели покончить с собой, надо было выбрать что-нибудь более театральное, – мягко сказал мужчина, – Тауэрский мост или мост Блэкфрайерс. Было бы где развернуться. – он помолчал. – Если хочешь поразить зрителя, будь добр тщательно выбрать сцену. – по его интонации невозможно было определить, были последние слова странным парадоксальным советом или обычным издевательством. – А вы скукожились здесь, как какая-нибудь скучная дебютантка.

– Я... – Молли высвободила руку и неловко вытерла слезы, текущие по щекам, – я и в самом деле дебютантка, – горько сказала она. – Это моя первая попытка.

– И оттого не менее идиотская, – категорически отрезал незнакомец.

Молли принялась откровенно всхлипывать.

– Послушайте, – мужчина прислонился правым боком к парапету и скрестил руки на груди. Казалось, он больше не пытался утешить ее, и его захватила какая-то более увлекательная идея. – Я могу предложить вам решение.

Ветер взъерошил его волосы, придавая облику мужчины необъяснимой таинственности и легкого озорства. Молли внезапно представилось, что перед ней не человек, а некто… ну, кто-то вроде волшебного помощника, какой-нибудь рыцарь или страж моста.

Ага, гляди, еще плату потребует. Молли мысленно дала себе пинка. Нашлась госпожа, королева ночи. Она вновь ухватилась покрепче за поручни и недоверчиво посмотрела на него.

– Какое такое решение?

– Уж точно лучшее, чем стоять здесь, жалеть себя и ждать, пока вода Темзы поднимется, чтобы поглотить вас, – фыркнул незнакомец.

– Знаете что? – Молли набрала побольше воздуха в грудь и обиженно запыхтела.

– Знаю, знаю, – его голос опять зазвучал насмешливо. – И вам тоже расскажу, если вы соблаговолите перелезть обратно через эти глупые перила и пойдете со мной.

Мужчина отошел назад и поклонился с наигранной галантностью.

– Почему это я должна пойти с вами? – опешила Молли. – А, это у вас такой способ находить себе девушек, – предположила она и тут же прикусила язык, поняв, какую глупость сморозила.

– Девушки – не совсем моя сфера, – будто и не заметив ее оплошности, поморщился мужчина.

– Парни? – подняла брови Молли. Она решила, что после всего сказанного терять ей уже нечего.

– Спасибо, не заинтересован, – в тон ей ответил ее собеседник. Даже в предрассветных сумерках было видно, как сузились от сдерживаемого смеха его глаза.

– Это сейчас нормально, – не удержалась от подколки Молли.

– Я знаю, – спокойно ответил незнакомец. – Так вы идете или нет?

Молли повернула голову, устремив взгляд вдаль, туда, где просыпающийся залив встречал первые мелкие катера и грузовые баржи, следя за тем, как гаснут ночные огни и сквозь утренний туман проступают очертания города, и скорее почувствовала, чем поняла, как в мартовском воздухе рождается нечто, чему она пока не могла дать названия, но что определенно имело смысл рассмотреть и попробовать на вкус.

– Да. – медленно сказала она, – если только вы ответите мне зачем.

Холод занимающегося утра упрямо пробирался под кожу, грозя через несколько часов обернуться внезапной затяжной простудой.

– Затем, что у вас неплохой потенциал, – вкрадчиво сказал мужчина. – И было бы полным идиотизмом с моей стороны его не использовать.

Молли нахмурилась, очнувшись от своих мыслей.

– Потенциал к чему? – на ее памяти впервые кто-то отозвался о ней в том духе, что она на что-то способна. Нет, ее хвалили и родители, и работодатели, и школьные учителя, не говоря уже о преподавателях в университете. Но это были обычные, банальные похвалы, сродни политическим колонкам в прессе. Разве кто-то на самом деле станет обращать внимание на подобное?

Впрочем, дело было не в похвале как таковой. Вовсе нет. Молли умела и успешно отличала дежурные комплименты и заслуженные слова одобрения от… от чего-то особенного. Прищурившись, она внимательно посмотрела на незнакомца. Никто из ее близких, из тех, с кем она работала или училась вместе, никогда не говорил о ней таким тоном.

Как будто в ней было что-то невероятное.

О чем она сама никогда не догадывалась.

Молли моргнула и протянула незнакомцу правую руку.

– Падать, надеяться, рисковать. – горячие пальцы снова обхватили ее ладонь, поддерживая и унимая дрожь – опускаться на самое дно и подниматься на поверхность. Ну, и находить проблемы, конечно. Практически идеальный набор.

– Для цирка, – помимо воли вырвалось у Молли.

– Почти угадали, – кивнул мужчина. – Ну что, вы идете? – он провел по волосам второй рукой, одетой в черную перчатку.

– Так вы что, клоун? – ехидно спросила Молли, опираясь на его ладонь и осторожно перелезая через ограду моста.

– Хорошее определение, – оценил незнакомец. – Многим моим знакомым понравилось бы. Но об этом долго рассказывать, а я голоден и хочу курить. К тому же, вы замерзли, а больная и немощная партнерша мне ни к чему. Налицо, как минимум, три причины поскорее оказаться дома.

Он поправил украшающий его шею дорогой синий шарф и, сделав ей знак следовать за ним, двинулся вперед.

Молли вздохнула и пошла рядом, стараясь поспевать за его быстрым шагом.

– И куда же мы… – негромко начала она.

– Как вас зовут? – не сбавляя темпа, осведомился мужчина, чуть обернув к ней лицо, давая, наконец, возможность, как следует рассмотреть его.

– Молли… Молли Джейн Хупер, – ответила она, пытаясь справиться с непонятным ощущением, похожим на то, которое бывает, когда смотришь на оптические иллюзии, вроде тех, где тебе предлагают обнаружить несколько фигур, спрятанных на одной картинке. Нечто подобное представляло из себя лицо ее нового знакомого – бледное, длинное, с кошачьим разрезом прозрачных глаз, – физически казавшееся некрасивым, оно обладало смутной, почти надприродной привлекательностью, невольно наводя на мысль о том, что так могли бы выглядеть пришельцы с других планет, не настаивай поп-индустрия на дурацком образе зеленокожих головастиков с врожденной дистрофией.

– ... негде купить сигарет, - рассеянно осматриваясь вокруг, тем временем бормотал про себя ее странный спутник, не обращая внимания на робкие попытки Молли поддержать разговор. - Когда мы доберемся до моего дома и здесь, – строго посмотрев на нее, он поднял руку и продемонстрировал белое тонкое запястье, – будет не меньше трех никотиновых пластырей, – вы получите ответы на все ваши вопросы, мисс Молли Хупер. А сейчас замолчите и не мешайте мне ловить такси.

С этими словами он отвернулся от нее и, отойдя к обочине, резко поднял руку, останавливая вынырнувший из серого тумана черный маленький кэб.

Молли смотрела на то, как он подходит к автомобилю, открывает дверцу и нетерпеливо постукивает по крыше, ожидая, пока она сядет внутрь, после чего решительно выдохнула и покорно залезла в машину.

– Бейкер-стрит, 221B, – бросил мужчина водителю и, обернувшись к Молли, добавил: – Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Можно просто Шерлок.

И подмигнул.


	2. Chapter 2

Поднимаясь следом за Шерлоком по лестнице, ведущей в квартиру номер 221B по Бейкер-стрит, Молли от души надеялась, что ей предложат здесь не только ответы на вопросы, но и чашку горячего чаю и возможность почувствовать себя хотя бы в относительной безопасности после всего того ужаса, который она – стоило признаться себе в этом – сама себе устроила в последние сутки.

Молли мысленно хмыкнула. Шерлок не выглядел человеком, склонным к проявлениям теплых чувств или же тем, кто способен потратить остаток утра на то, чтобы помочь кому-то привести в порядок свои нервы. Тем не менее, рассуждала она, раз уж он выбрал ее в качестве… кого? партнерши (знать бы еще, для чего – спокойно, Молли)? – есть шанс, что он окажется столь любезным, чтобы прибавить к своему деловому предложению чуточку гостеприимства.

– Проходи, – за собственными мыслями Молли не заметила, как они преодолели короткий пролет, и сообразила это, лишь увидев, что Шерлок отошел в сторону, пропуская ее перед собой и придерживая дверь в гостиную.

– Я въехал два дня назад, – осматриваясь вокруг себя с таким видом, словно показывал Молли королевские владения, заявил Шерлок. – Конечно, здесь требуется небольшая уборка… – начал он, глядя, как девушка, пройдя вглубь комнаты, неловко лавирует среди сваленных на полу коробок, книжных стопок и самого обыкновенного мусора. – Если ты собираешься…

– Небольшая?.. – скептически прервала его Молли. Она подошла к камину и принялась с любопытством рассматривать висящий над ним старый выцветший плакат, на котором был изображен Шерлок – в черном смокинге и бабочке, с короткими, намного короче, чем теперь, вьющимися волосами, и явно лет на пять моложе. Молли задумалась о том, сколько Шерлоку сейчас – тридцать один… два?

– Так ты все-таки артист, – скорее, утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказала она, указывая на плакат.

– Более или менее, – неопределенно сказал Шерлок и, приблизившись к ней, сорвал плакат со стены и, свернув его в трубку изображением внутрь, повертелся на месте, будто раздумывая, как от него избавиться, и в конце концов просто воткнул рулон в одну из коробок, стоящих на полу.

Молли сделала шаг к коробке и коснулась рукой плотно свернутого куска бумаги.

– Для того, зачем ты… – она поискала подходящее слово – нанял меня, мне понадобится жить здесь? – спросила она.

– Это наиболее удобный вариант, – пожал плечами Шерлок. – Но если ты не хочешь, можешь отправляться к себе домой. Для моих целей это не так важно.

Когда уже кто-нибудь начнет принимать в расчет мои цели, мысленно вздохнула Молли. На миг у нее возникло желание заявить протест, потребовать у Шерлока срочно и немедленно объяснить ей, чего он от нее хочет и так далее и тому подобное, но усталость и одолевшая ее после всех ночных перипетий сонливость пересилили его.

Молли потянулась и, оглядевшись вокруг себя, направилась к уютному большому креслу у камина.

Она ничего не теряет. Вряд ли Шерлок предложит ей что-то более безумное, чем план броситься вниз головой в реку, а, значит, что бы это ни было, оно может подождать.

Молли зевнула.

Она посмотрела на силуэт Шерлока у окна, внимательно рассматривающего что-то на противоположной стороне улицы и, кажется, также не расположенного продолжать разговор.

– Никотиновые пластыри закончились, – неожиданно сказал он. – Как и молоко и нормальная еда. Ну, то, что обычно считается ею, – Шерлок закатил глаза. – Полагаю, просить тебя сходить за всем этим – это не то, что делают люди, когда приводят к себе гостей или знакомятся с соседями? – задумчиво спросил он.

Молли с минуту удивленно смотрела на Шерлока, словно пытаясь удостовериться в том, что он действительно сказал то, что сказал, а затем внезапно рассмеялась.

– Нет, Шерлок, не то.

Он медленно кивнул и снова отвернулся к окну.

Кем бы он ни был, но скучно с ним точно не будет, устраиваясь в кресле с ногами и принимая удобную позу, подумала Молли.

– Я позвоню своей подруге и попрошу ее помочь мне перевезти вещи, – сказала она.

Шерлок сунул руки в карманы и, не оборачиваясь, кивнул.

 

***

Ранним утром квартира на Бейкер-стрит выглядела тихой и безмятежной.

Неслышно пройдя по коридору, Молли заглянула в гостиную, и, убедившись, что Шерлока там нет, направилась прямо к двери, ведущей на лестницу.

– Полчаса. Если поторопишься, то меньше.

Подпрыгнув от неожиданности и резко замерев на месте, Молли обернулась на голос. Шерлок стоял в дверном проеме у входа на кухню и равнодушно рассматривал ее.

– Что полчаса? – спросила Молли. В ожидании ответа она порылась в карманах пальто в поисках наличных или кредитки. Ничего – выходя вчера из дома, она не предполагала, что ей еще когда-либо понадобятся деньги. Теперь же, намереваясь спуститься в булочную за свежим хлебом и круассанами, она обнаружила, что рискует довольствоваться в качестве завтрака тем, что лежало в холодильнике у Шерлока, а, по его же собственным словам, нельзя было быть уверенной, что это можно есть.

– До моста Блэкфрайерс не более получаса пешком, – не отрывая от нее спокойного взгляда, сказал Шерлок. – Сейчас всего восемь утра, и туристов еще не так много, но, в целом, тебе обеспечена качественная площадка и благодарная аудитория.

Молли наморщила лоб.

– Вообще-то, – она указала рукой на дверь, – я собиралась пойти купить поесть, – потому что, ты знаешь… ну, в общем…

– Потому что ни один нормальный человек не станет питаться тем, что ты называешь едой, дорогой мой, – ласково пропели из-за двери, и в комнату вплыла невысокая пожилая женщина с подносом в руках.

– Миссис Хадсон, – представилась она, поставив свою ношу на кофейный столик, и протянула Молли руку.

– Молли Хупер, – приветливо улыбнулась та. – Вы наша квартирная хозяйка?

Миссис Хадсон утвердительно кивнула.

– Как вам спалось, милая? – спросила она и двинулась на кухню, качая головой и всплескивая руками при виде по-прежнему разбросанных повсюду шерлоковых вещей.

– Спасибо, хорошо, – рассеянно отозвалась Молли. – Шерлок…

– Да, он вчера спустился ко мне и предупредил, что у нас будет на одного жильца больше, – беспечно отозвалась миссис Хадсон. – Я спросила, нужна ли вам еще одна спальня, но он ответил…

– Разумеется, нам нужна еще одна… – Молли, вытянув шею, следила за передвижениями старой леди, – что вы…

– О, не беспокойтесь, милая, – отмахнулась миссис Хадсон, – в наше время никого не волнуют формальности.

– Шерлок, – тихо сказала Молли.

Она посмотрела на своего нового соседа, который, пока она разговаривала с квартирной хозяйкой, успел устроиться за столом и теперь флегматично листал какие-то файлы в компьютере.

– Миссис Хадсон хочет сказать, что тебе очень рады в этом доме, – не отрываясь от экрана, сказал он.

– А, – Молли медленно сняла пальто и, усевшись на диван, взяла свежую булочку с белоснежной аккуратной тарелки. – А что…

– Я хочу, чтобы сегодня вечером ты была дома – мне нужно проверить твои возможности, – коротко бросил Шерлок, прежде чем она успела закончить фразу. – Возражения? – не дождавшись ответа, он отвлекся от ноутбука и посмотрел на нее.

Молли задумчиво жевала булочку, перегнувшись через подлокотник дивана и наблюдая за тем, как миссис Хадсон с явной опаской заглядывает в холодильник.

– Нет, никаких. – рассеянно сказала она, вновь принимая вертикальное положение. – Я только съезжу к себе, заберу вещи и свяжусь с Эллой, – она нахмурилась и посмотрела на свое пальто, лежавшее рядом с ней на диване. – Боюсь, мне придется…

– Возьми мою кредитную карту, – Шерлок выдвинул один из ящиков стола и, закрыв его, бросил Молли прямоугольный кусок пластика. – Я жду тебя не позднее семи часов, – сказал он, серьезно посмотрев на нее, и снова вернулся к своему занятию.

Молли вздохнула.

Похоже, ей попался весьма своеобразный работодатель.

 

***

Молли стояла у камина, рассматривая череп, мирно соседствующий на полке со стопкой писем, счетов и других бумаг. Поездка к себе домой и обратно заняла у нее около трех часов, а весь остаток дня она провела, гуляя по Лондону. Когда девушка вернулась на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлока там не оказалось, что ее даже обрадовало, так как давало возможность перевести дух и внимательнее приглядеться к новому дому.

– Мой друг.

Молли обернулась.

– В некотором роде, – уточнил Шерлок, подходя ближе.

Он протянул руку и, взяв с каминной полки сложенный вдвое лист, бегло просмотрел его и бросил обратно.

– Ты готова? – он поднял голову и, смерив ее испытующим взглядом, нахмурился. – Это то, что ты называешь «одеждой, в которой ты чувствуешь себя привлекательной»? – скептически спросил он.

Молли покраснела. Просьба Шерлока надеть «для вечернего сета» (брови Молли поползли вверх; Шерлок лишь нетерпеливо отмахнулся, не желая вдаваться в подробности) нечто соблазнительное вначале вогнала ее в ступор, но затем ей удалось взять себя в руки и отыскать среди своих вещей нечто, что она, после долгих размышлений и сомнений, определила для себя как компромисс между тем, в чем она чувствовала себя комфортно, и тем, что – как она предположила – соответствовало его пожеланиям.

– Я…

– Ты считаешь это красивым? – Шерлок отступил на шаг назад и, скрестив руки на груди, прислонился к спинке стоящего рядом кресла.

Молли вспыхнула.

– Не знаю, я… Я подумала, что тебе это должно... что это подойдет, – окончательно смутившись, едва слышно закончила она.

Шерлок прищурился.

На ней были синие джинсы и белая рубашка классического покроя, волосы собраны в простой узел наверху. Хлопчатобумажная ткань блузки молочными складками охватывала тело, не давая ему ни капли свободы, за исключением того места, где воротник открывал шею, выдавая частое биение пульса.

– Если это все… – критически протянул Шерлок. Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой он продолжил пристально рассматривать ее, на этот раз ничего не говоря. Казалось, он был недоволен не столько ее внешним видом, сколько тем, что она подумала, что подобное могло ему понравиться.

Молли стояла, чувствуя, как он изучает ее, и не зная, что сказать.

– Ладно, – словно приняв какое-то решение, заключил он, – будем работать с тем, что есть.

Он поднялся и снова подошел к Молли. Протянув руку к воротнику ее блузки, он энергичным движением вынул несколько пуговиц из петель. Коротко и бесстрастно, как если бы не расстегнул на ней одежду, а просто убрал мешающую ему деталь или навел резкость в окуляре микроскопа, заставляя картинку проявиться четче. Затем наклонил голову к плечу и отошел на пару шагов, рассматривая получившийся результат.

– Да не бойся ты, – с раздражением сказал он. – Травматичность обычно не превышает пяти процентов.

Молли моргнула и инстинктивно коснулась рукой обнажившегося участка кожи в вырезе блузки.

– Травматичность? – ей показалось, что она ослышалась. – Но…

– Встань там, – перебил ее Шерлок, указывая рукой в сторону противоположной стены. Молли обернулась, не решаясь сдвинуться с места.

– В чем дело? – Шерлок коснулся пальцами запястья, расстегивая пуговицы, и принялся закатывать рукав.

– Шерлок, – в голосе Молли послышалась паника, – объясни мне, что я должна…

– Отойди и встань там, – медленно и раздельно сказал Шерлок, переходя к пуговице на втором рукаве. – Ты плохо слышишь?

Молли медленно, будто шагая по тонкому льду, пересекла комнату и остановилась там, где он просил.

– Зачем? – спросила она, не оборачиваясь.

– Мне нужно понять, подходишь ли ты, – спокойно ответил Шерлок.

Молли развернулась. Шерлок стоял у стола, стирая пыль с длинного футляра, похожего на кейс или чехол для неизвестного музыкального инструмента. Когда он, нажав на две металлические застежки впереди, откинул массивную крышку, глазам Молли предстало одиннадцать цирковых ножей, аккуратно разложенных на бархатной подкладке.

– Шерлок… – Молли была не уверена, но, кажется, ее голос звучал так, словно она простудилась или молчала так долго, что почти утратила способность говорить.

– Да? – Шерлок поднял голову, и она увидела на его лице то же выражение, что и минувшей ночью, когда он протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь перебраться через перила моста.

– Нет, ничего, – медленно сказала Молли.

Несколько секунд она смотрела на него, молча и закусив губу, после чего протянула руку и, вытащив заколку, распустила волосы, позволяя густым прядям рассыпаться по плечам.

– Так лучше? – тихо спросила она.

– Намного, – улыбнулся Шерлок.

Пару долгих минут они смотрели друг на друга, ничего не говоря.

– Закрой окно, – попросила Молли. – Здесь холодно.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, продолжая рассматривать ее, а потом кивнул и, сделав несколько шагов в сторону, выполнил ее просьбу. Вернувшись обратно и глядя на выложенные перед ним клинки, он негромко произнес:

– Молли, я понимаю, как это выглядит. И я не собираюсь тебя принуждать. Да, может быть опасно. Нет смысла это отрицать. Мне очень нужна партнерша, но если ты захочешь уйти, я пойму.

Молли не сдвинулась с места.

Шерлок коротко посмотрел на нее и, едва заметно кивнув, снова повернулся к столу.

Остальное Молли помнила, как во сне. Звук собственного дыхания, шершавая поверхность стены под рукой, короткий и острый свист, – и внезапное нелогичное, безумное желание смеяться.

Молли медленно открыла глаза, слушая, как выравнивается сердечный ритм, а опустив их, увидела, что нож у ее левой руки прошел слишком близко, и на запястье осталась царапина.

Шерлок подошел к ней и принялся неспешно вынимать клинки из стены.

Молли дотронулась пальцем до крошечного кровоподтека и спросила:

– Почему мне не страшно?

– Потому что ты подходишь, – сказал Шерлок и улыбнулся открытой почти детской улыбкой.


	3. Chapter 3

Скажи Молли кто-нибудь еще несколько месяцев назад, что безобидные слова «Театр Ее величества» будут вызывать у нее неподдельный ужас, она бы рассмеялась собеседнику в лицо, решив, что тот перебрал лишнего или попросту издевается над ней. Однако факт оставался фактом: в этот самый момент, медленно пробираясь в толпе нарядно одетых людей через зрительный зал вышеупомянутого театра, она испытывала именно это чувство.

Молли чуть притормозила, обходя очередного джентльмена в изысканном костюме-тройке, виновато улыбнулась даме, которую случайно задела плечом, и постаралась взять себя в руки.

Она повернула голову и критически посмотрела на Шерлока, решительно и быстро – насколько это позволяло пространство зала, до отказа заполненное людьми, – шагавшего вперед.

Как ему удается никогда не сомневаться? – спросила себя она. Он что, машина? Будто почувствовав ее взгляд, Шерлок обернулся и, посверлив ее глазами пару секунд, устремил взор прямо перед собой, словно тут же потеряв к ней интерес.

Молли вздохнула и двинулась за ним, аккуратно огибая зрителей и стараясь не отставать. Глядя на маячащий перед ней кудрявый затылок, она молча размышляла, осознает ли он, насколько странным является то, во что он ее втравил. Она подняла руку и украдкой потерла висок. Куда там. Даже если отвлечься на минуту от того, что это Шерлок, который по определению не способен понять, в чем проблема, когда речь идет о новом деле или необычном эксперименте (после того, как Молли провела рядом с ним три недели, при звучании последнего слова она начала вздрагивать и нервно хвататься за мобильный телефон, готовая в любую секунду нажать одну из «горячих» клавиш – для набора полиции, скорой помощи или пожарных), на то, что он поймет или разделит ее опасения надеяться было, по меньшей мере, неосмотрительно.

Нет, она не скрывала от него своих переживаний. Во-первых, потому, что не видела в этом необходимости, а, во-вторых, потому, что просто не могла. С трудом разминувшись с очередным тучным посетителем театра, сжимающим в руках миниатюрный бинокль, Молли поморщилась. Ей вспомнился день, когда она познакомилась с… как он это называл? невинным хобби Шерлока.

Молли фыркнула. Невинным. Если можно считать таковым умышленное, дерзкое и – она не сомневалась – тщательно продуманное нападение на их квартирную хозяйку, которая всего лишь (мой Бог!) приготовила новые пончики. Точнее, пончики по новому рецепту, который, по ее словам, ей любезно подсказала миссис Тернер – соседка из дома напротив.

Шерлок развил из этого целый детективный роман. Сначала он заявил, что платье миссис Хадсон, его небрежная измятость и характерные заломы на рукавах, говорит о том, что оно куплено недавно и было надето впервые, при этом побывало на кухне, где их квартирная хозяйка провела более четырех часов, в течение которых приготовила, помимо других блюд, злосчастные пончики. Поскольку (Шерлок самодовольно усмехнулся), при всей любви к готовке, подобное рвение было несвойственно миссис Хадсон, он с уверенностью заключил, что это делалось ради ее нового кавалера. Который… Вот тут Молли, почувствовав неладное и увидев, как побледнели щеки домовладелицы, пока Шерлок вдохновенно произносил свой монолог, и заподозрив, что с означенным кавалером, должно быть, что-то не так (иначе, с чего бы Шерлок так воодушевился? «детектив» просто лучился разоблачительным пафосом), резко прервала его и, неся какую-то будничную околесицу, буквально вытолкала пожилую леди за дверь.

Взгляд, которым ее наградил Шерлок, когда она вернулась в гостиную, красноречиво свидетельствовал о том, что именно и в каких выражениях он сказал бы о ее интеллекте, не будь подобное ниже его достоинства. Решив, что это сойдет за реакцию мягкого дружеского укора, Молли махнула рукой и пошла на кухню готовить чай.

Но с этого мгновения ей стало ясно, что скрыть что-либо от Шерлока Холмса невозможно – проще утащить из Королевского музея корону или выпустить заключенных из Тауэра. Молли представления не имела, как он развил эти способности, были ли они врожденными или же он каким-то образом умудрился научиться видеть людей насквозь – честно говоря, ей было все равно. Его проницательность была невероятной, потрясающей, она одновременно пугала и заставляла восхищаться им, но, в целом, то, что Молли испытывала, когда Шерлок принимался, как он сам это называл, дедуцировать, по большей части оказывалось смесью восторга и раздражения.

Пройдя через зрительный зал, они свернули к одному из выходов, и вскоре оказались в фойе. Еще несколько шагов, и Молли нырнула вслед за Шерлоком в длинный коридор, вдоль которого располагались артистические уборные.

Наверняка, он затеял весь этот цирк с появлением в зрительном зале ради пущего эффекта и чтобы взбудоражить публику, подогрев ее интерес к себе, раздраженно подумала Молли. Она вспомнила, как Шерлок, стремительно рассекавший толпу, нисколько не заботясь о том, не доставляет ли он кому-то неудобства, несколько раз останавливался, чтобы поприветствовать своих знакомых – среди них были как зрители, так и сотрудники театра. Все они радушно улыбались, вежливо спрашивали у него, как дела, скользили дежурным оценивающим взглядом по Молли и желали Шерлоку удачного выступления.

Молли мысленно поежилась. Даже сейчас, пройдя все стадии принятия неизбежного, она до сих пор испытывала дискомфорт при мысли о том, что ей предстоит.

Нельзя сказать, чтобы она не пыталась с этим справиться. Собственно, именно на это ушли предшествовавшие выступлению три недели. В течение этого времени Молли усиленно работала над собой, итогом чего стали три прочитанные книги по аутотренингу, два прослушанных аудиокурса в Интернете, одно бесплатное занятие по йоге и тонны съеденных шоколадных конфет, пока в ночь перед представлением Молли не обнаружила себя с каким-то мрачным упоением, граничащим с фанатизмом, просматривающей в Сети сайты, повествующие об историях неудачливых партнерш метателей ножей, – искалеченных, порезанных и убитых. Она читала жадно и долго, доведя себя практически до исступления, пока Шерлок, сонный и злой, не спустился в гостиную, не подошел к ней и молча не захлопнул ноутбук.

Больше они об этом не говорили.

Гримерная была тесной, неуютной и старомодной. Высокие потолки, светлые стены, небольшой туалетный столик и умывальник в углу. Узкий диван у стены, который сразу же завладел вниманием Шерлока, с порога направившегося к нему и положившего на него футляр с ножами. Войдя следом, Молли устало присела на один из обитых бархатом стульев, стоящих рядом с диваном, и, прикрыв глаза, позволила себе ненадолго расслабиться и отдохнуть. Когда она вновь открыла их, то увидела, что Шерлок стоит на том же месте, задумчиво глядя на разложенные перед ним ножи, а комната полна густого сизого сигаретного дыма. Невозможно было понять, о чем он думает. Молли наклонилась, снимая слегка натершую ногу туфлю, и долгим взглядом посмотрела на него.

– Скажи, что мне нужно делать? – спросила она, вновь возвращая обувь на место.

Шерлок молчал.

Неспешно докурив сигарету, он поискал глазами пепельницу и, отойдя от дивана, подошел к туалетному столику, на котором обнаружил искомое, и затушил окурок. Он пристально рассматривал свое отражение в гладком и на удивление точно передающем его необычные черты зеркале, когда в дверь гримерки постучали, и в следующее мгновение на пороге показался высокий сухопарый человек неопределенного возраста.

Молли с любопытством посмотрела на вошедшего. Тот стоял ровно, выдерживая многозначительную паузу и не демонстрируя никаких эмоций – ни положительных, ни отрицательных. Тем не менее, по какой-то причине сразу было понятно, что у него имеются вопросы к Шерлоку и он твердо намерен получить на них ответ.

– Гарри Кингстон, администратор Театра Ее величества, – наклонив голову, представился он.

Молли задумалась. Волнение перед первым выступлением, суетливые сборы и напряженный выбор платья, попытка овладеть собой в такси и, наконец, торжественный, чтобы не сказать демонстративный проход через зрительный зал, полностью захватили ее внимание и не оставили времени и сил на то, чтобы поинтересоваться тем, когда Шерлок успел договориться о включении их номера в шоу-программу Театра Ее величества, – и договорился ли он об этом вообще. Нет, конечно, даже учитывая характер Шерлока, она не стала бы подозревать его в том, что он просто… просто…

Он просто пришел и заявил, что они будут участвовать в представлении одного из ведущих театров Англии, наряду с признанными звездами, и даже на секунду не задумался о том, что им – ему – могут отказать.

Такое могут позволить себе только артисты экстра-класса, да и тем не всегда идут навстречу, – Молли откинулась на спинку кресла и скрестила руки на груди. Внезапно она поняла еще одну вещь: ни разу за все время общения с Шерлоком она не попыталась узнать, насколько успешной была его артистическая карьера и почему он вынужден был, – по его же собственным словам, – сделать значительный перерыв, в течение которого практически не выходил на сцену, хотя и успешно тренировался.

Молли закрыла глаза и на несколько минут отключилась от происходящего в гримерной, погрузившись в собственные размышления и воспоминания о первых двух неделях, проведенных в доме Шерлока. С того раза, когда Шерлок, как он сам это называл, «проверил ее возможности и нашел их удовлетворительными», ей довелось стать участницей еще двух или трех репетиций, – все остальное время Шерлок занимался самостоятельно.

Молли, которая располагала достаточным количеством свободного времени после того, как уволилась с работы – место официантки в одном из крошечных баров в Сити, ничего интересного, – находила особенное удовольствие в том, чтобы наблюдать за этими упражнениями.

Шерлок тренировался настойчиво, почти восторженно, – раз за разом его движения становились все более властными, сильными и уверенными. Снова и снова Молли обнаруживала, что пружинистая нетерпеливость, которая делала его совершенно невыносимым в общении, обращается в мягкую сосредоточенность и свободную концентрацию, стоило ему коснуться пальцами рукоятки ножа. Полностью погружаясь в свое занятие, Шерлок играл по правилам, которые сам же и создавал, – много позже, пролистав с десяток видео, демонстрировавших мастерство метателей ножей, Молли убедилась, что Шерлок, виртуозно владея техникой и до деталей представляя себе «карту местности», с присущей ему легкостью и презрительной грацией неизменно находил, – а если было нужно, то и прокладывал – новые маршруты, не замечая или походя отталкивая со своего пути пугливое большинство.

Шерлок брал, что хотел, проверял собственные границы ежедневно, а если ему не нравилось то или иное решение, – мог на несколько дней впасть в депрессию, во время которой часами валялся на диване, исполненный демонстративного страдания, швыряя ножи не целясь и беспорядочно выкрикивая какой-то набор слов, среди которых Молли удавалось разобрать только «бестолочь» и «лучше бы я был частным детективом». И если первое быстро перестало вызывать у нее какие-либо эмоции, то второе внушало искреннюю обеспокоенность, в силу небольшого, но крайне неприятного опыта столкновения с несколькими «детективными» эпизодами из жизни Шерлока. Знакомство с этой милой стороной его жизни уже стоило ей одной бессонной ночи, двух истерик и одного почти обморока. Молли не считала себя слабонервной женщиной, но справедливо полагала, что колония дождевых червей на подоконнике и аквариум с тропическим пауком на столе, не говоря уже о регулярно появляющихся частях тел в холодильнике – достаточное основание для того, чтобы почувствовать себя неуютно. Миссис Хадсон была с ней согласна.

Но все это утрачивало всякое значение, когда поздним вечером, устроившись в большом кресле у камина и удерживая пальцами позабытую книгу на коленях – ровно столько внимания, чтобы она не соскользнула вниз, но ни каплей больше, чтобы не отобрать его у действительно важного – она погружалась в кожаную уютность высокой спинки с массивными боковыми «крыльями» и смотрела, как Шерлок, угловатый и могущественный, превращался из скучающего гадкого утенка в черного лебедя.

– Мистер Холмс, ваш номер через десять минут, – сухой шелестящий голос Кингстона достиг сознания Молли, заставляя ее вернуться к действительности. Кажется, за то время, что она предавалась воспоминаниям, они с Шерлоком успели прояснить все недоразумения и прийти к соглашению. Во всяком случае, она надеялась на это.

– Позвольте узнать, в чем… особенность вашего аттракциона? – Кингстон говорил спокойно и вежливо, и Молли догадалась, что, несмотря на сказанное секундой ранее, окончательное решение о том, включить ли номер Шерлока в программу, еще не было принято. Она устроилась поудобнее на стуле и приготовилась наблюдать за спектаклем под названием «Шерлок размазывает по стене наглеца, позволившего себе усомниться в его способностях». Она равнодушно подумала, что лучше бы у Кингстона была не очень бурная личная жизнь, тогда можно будет рассчитывать на то, что их просто вышвырнут за дверь, не вызывая полицию.

Но Шерлок ее удивил. Окинув администратора в меру насмешливым взглядом и уже открыв рот для того, чтобы высказать тому все, что лицезреет его дедуктивный ум, он вместо этого ответил:

– Я не раскрываю подробностей своего номера до выступления, мистер Кингстон, – думаю, вы понимаете почему. Но если вы непременно хотите знать…

– Я был бы вам за это очень признателен, – было видно, что администратор не намерен отступать.

Молли невольно затаила дыхание, ожидая, что будет дальше.

– Мистер Холмс? – Кингстон выглядел так, словно он начал терять терпение.

– Да, я… – Шерлок, с нехарактерным для него выражением посмотрел на своего собеседника, затем обернулся через правое плечо и бросил короткий взгляд на Молли. Улыбка, похожая на прохладную утреннюю волну, тронула его губы. – Я работаю вслепую. – вновь обращаясь к Кингстону, сказал он.

– Вы… – Кингстон, казалось, был не уверен, что понял его правильно. – Вы бросаете…

– Максимальный риск, – Шерлок придвинулся ближе к нему и заглянул ему прямо в глаза.

– Ваш номер через три с половиной минуты, – Кингстон невозмутимо качнул головой и, посмотрев на часы, исчез за дверью.

Откинувшись назад и положив ногу на ногу, Молли безмолвно наблюдала за тем, как Шерлок медленно разворачивается и, не обращая внимания на упавший на глаза тонкий завиток волос, быстро направляется к дивану, аккуратно собирает ножи обратно в футляр и закрывает крышку. На секунду ей показалось, что он сейчас достанет еще одну сигарету или разразится одним из своих желчных спичей на тему о том, какие все люди идиоты. Но Шерлок не двигался, сохраняя молчание и никак не комментируя происшедшее.

– Что значит «вслепую»? – спросила его Молли.

Она встала со своего места и сделала несколько шагов по направлению к нему.

– Увидишь, – ответил Шерлок.

Он стоял посреди комнаты, резкий и прямой, сам похожий на остро отточенный кинжал, и Молли не стала задавать вопросы, которые вертелись у нее на языке.

– Молли, когда мы окажемся там, – Шерлок кивнул в сторону двери, имея в виду зрительный зал, – все, что тебе нужно будет делать, – это слушать, и больше ничего. Я надеюсь, что тебя устроит такой ответ на твой вопрос, – добавил он, помолчав.

Он взялся за ручку футляра и поднял его, направляясь к выходу.

– Слушать кого? – успела спросить его Молли.

Шерлок не остановился.

– Себя, – негромко сказал он и вышел из гримерки.

Молли тихо вздохнула и последовала за ним.


	4. Chapter 4

Звук фанфар оглушил Молли, и первые несколько секунд она просто стояла, ошеломленная, держа руку Шерлока и распахнув глаза, а затем двинулась за ним к авансцене, ослепительной улыбкой приветствуя огромный зал невидимых зрителей и от души надеясь, что это выглядит не слишком беспомощно.

Легкое пожатие горячей ладони не так чтобы вселяет уверенность, но, по крайней мере, напоминает, что она здесь не одна и, в конце концов, она даже не главное действующее лицо этого номера. Да, она будет думать об этом именно в таком ключе. Она просто ассистентка. Никого не волнует, в кого там Шерлок собирается метать ножи. Все будут смотреть только на него.

Боже.

Похоже, думать о том, что ей предстоит сделать, было ошибкой. Стоило, как раньше, не обращать внимания на эту мысль, заботясь только о том, чтобы ненароком не испортить платье (Молли никогда не привлекали вечерние наряды и, кажется, в этом они отвечали ей взаимностью; насколько она помнила, все случаи, когда ей приходилось носить подобные туалеты, заканчивались плачевно – пролитым на них шампанским или порванным подолом) и не споткнуться на каблуках. Она тихонько вздохнула. Если бы это было так легко.

Молли моргает и переводит взгляд на высокую панель, выкрашенную в светло-голубой цвет, с серебристым арабским рисунком, прихотливой аркой обводящим ее по краю. Она позволяет Шерлоку подвести себя к ней, а затем просто застывает на месте и ждет, что будет дальше.

Шерлок останавливается и, прислонив Молли спиной к щиту, на несколько секунд замирает и остается неподвижным, ненадолго заслонив собой зрительный зал.

Его лицо вдруг делается мягким, почти безмятежным, а глаза, светлые и спокойные, смотрят на нее с неожиданной теплотой.

Только сейчас она замечает ширму, установленную перед панелью для метания и незначительно превышающую ее в размерах. Прежде чем Молли удается осознать ее предназначение, Шерлок одним движением задергивает белоснежное полотно, и она остается один на один с тем, чему до сих пор не знает названия.

Молли смотрит прямо перед собой, чувствуя, как пол уходит из-под ног, и сейчас она была бы рада любой опоре, даже тонкой полоске, проведшей черту над Темзой три недели назад, – все-таки какой-никакой горизонт. Но у нее нет такой возможности, – она скрыта, спрятана, поднята над землей, и это совсем не так, как тогда, в доме Шерлока, потому что именно сейчас, во внезапной вспышке озарения, она понимает, чего он хочет от нее.

Внезапно она видит Шерлока так ясно, как если бы светлая ткань перед ней вдруг сделалась прозрачной: видит напряженные скулы, волнистые волосы, сосредоточенные глаза.

– Давай, – шепчет она ему, и вместе с ее выдохом в панель вонзается первый клинок.

Шерлок чуть сдвигается, словно ища новый ракурс, и, найдя его, отправляет в полет второе лезвие.

Третье.

Четвертое.

На пятом Молли перестает считать.

Она знает, что Шерлок почти неподвижен, что ему не нужно целиться и нет необходимости останавливаться, делая паузы между бросками. Он словно балансирует на стыке вымысла и реальности, и из них двоих настоящий – не застывший в изумлении зал за его спиной, а он сам и женщина, скрытая покрывалом.

И уже выходя с ним на авансцену под гром аплодисментов и восторженные крики публики, Молли понимает, что улыбается по-настоящему.

***

Последовавшее за триумфальным выступлением в Театре Ее величества предложение отправиться в большой европейский тур Шерлок воспринял как должное. Привыкший принимать решения быстро и никогда не тративший на рассмотрение примитивных задач больше десяти минут – собственное определение Шерлока, услышав которое, Молли только плечами пожала, – он велел ей собрать чемодан и к вечеру того же дня быть готовой сесть в самолет до Рима.

Сложности начались позже. Вернее, именно так Молли условилась сама с собой называть то, чему она стала свидетельницей и участницей. Соучастницей, так и хотелось добавить ей, но что-то каждый раз удерживало ее от этого – Молли надеялась, что Шерлок, при всей своей экстравагантности, все же не переступит эту черту.

Впрочем, со стороны Шерлока происходившее выглядело, очевидно, совершенно иначе. Во всяком случае, судя по тому, как он вел себя и реагировал на осторожные попытки Молли если не урезонить его, то, по крайней мере, немного умерить свой пыл, сам он считал свое поведение абсолютно естественным.

Шерлок считал, что найти в номере отеля в Италии шпильку для волос и на основании этой находки обратиться в полицию по поводу ограбления герцогини Мальтерино, – по его уверениям, предыдущей постоялицы, занимавшей апартаменты, – назвав точные приметы вора и обвинив администрацию гостиницы в сговоре с преступником, – это нормально.

Шерлок думал, что потратить две ночи в Германии на то, чтобы выследить местного мафиози, заправлявшего несколькими бандами головорезов и шантажировавшего высокопоставленных особ в правительстве, – это обычное дело.

Шерлок полагал, что явиться на представление в изодранном в клочья костюме, будучи преследуемым по пятам одновременно полицией и убийцей, за которым гонялся в течение трех дней кряду в Испании, – это простое развлечение.

Молли, которая с трудом поспевала за его приключениями, к концу второй недели путешествия призналась себе, что, пожалуй, поторопилась с выводами, когда сочла Шерлока хоть и слегка странноватым, но, в целом, вполне здравомыслящим человеком. И то, что он спас ее от самоубийства, теперь вовсе не казалось ей аргументом в его пользу. Вероятнее всего, он просто посчитал выбранный ею способ крайне банальным, мрачно думала она. Что ее там пугало, когда они познакомились, спрашивала она себя, ожидая в полицейском участке в Чехии, пока сотрудники органов правопорядка заполнят все необходимые документы, – что он проткнет ее одним из своих ножей? Молли застонала. Надо было бояться, что ему станет скучно.

Две недели в Варшаве, отведенные для отдыха, после того, как Молли решительно заявила, что ей нужен перерыв, иначе Шерлок может начинать метать ножи в самого себя, поскольку прямо сейчас ему нипочем не отыскать сумасшедшую, которая решится занять ее место, прошли на удивление спокойно. Молли проводила целые дни, гуляя по городу, вечерами запиралась у себя в номере отеля с книгой или валялась в теплой ванной, и с почти садистским удовольствием игнорировала смс-ки от Шерлока. Учитывая, что в первой из них он сетовал на поразительную пассивность местного преступного мира, это было правильным решением. День, когда они выехали в Брюссель, порадовал Молли двумя вещами: ощущением открывшегося второго дыхания и угрюмым видом Шерлока.

Ранним утром в Бельгии, едва они приехали в отель и успели распаковать вещи, в номер к Молли пришел человек, заявивший, что он – брат Шерлока Майкрофт, в результате чего разразился безобразный скандал, из которого Молли узнала, что Шерлок, в 2010 году признанный одним из лучших мастеров метания ножей в Европе и обладавший всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми титулами в своей области в Великобритании, три года назад сломал руку, после чего долго не выступал и почти не появлялся на публике. Ходили слухи, что не желавший мириться с возможностью ухода со сцены из-за травмы Шерлок в попытке доказать себе, что он здоров и даже не потерял формы, поранил свою партнершу – Майкрофт утверждал, что не знает точно, насколько это правда, хотя Шерлок все отрицал; затем совместным вердиктом семьи, который, по словам Шерлока, сводился к вердикту его брата, его было решено отправить за границу в «специальную клинику» на лечение. Так Шерлок оказался в Швейцарии среди идиллических пейзажей и психиатрических больных. Спустя еще год, убедившись, что Шерлок научился добывать наркотики не выходя из клиники и в поисках подходящего занятия не собирается церемониться ни с другими пациентами, ни с персоналом, его вернули домой и наконец оставили в покое. Имевший возможность свободно распоряжаться доставшимся ему от одного из дальних родственников наследством, Шерлок устремился в Лондон, намереваясь там без помех заниматься химическими экспериментами, в одиночестве бродить по улицам и скучать. Так он оказался на Бейкер-стрит.

Еще несколько месяцев назад, услышав эту историю, Молли за полчаса собрала бы чемодан и первым же рейсом вылетела в Лондон, чтобы закрыться в своей маленькой квартирке, где она не появлялась полгода, и забыть Шерлока навсегда.

Так, без сомнения, поступила бы прежняя Молли Хупер. Нынешняя Молли Хупер едва ли могла позволить себе подобную роскошь: ей нужно было срочно выяснить, куда делись их вещи, которые должны были прибыть в отель еще до их приезда из аэропорта, созвониться с их агентом, желавшим уточнить некоторые условия контракта и согласовать время отъезда из Брюсселя, да еще Шерлок заказал специальное оборудование для пятничного выступления, и его нужно было опробовать, – последний пункт вызывал у Молли смутное желание лишний раз проверить их медицинскую страховку. 

К тому времени, как она прибыла в театр на репетицию, она чувствовала себя совершенно вымотанной.

Еще в фойе услышав низкий голос Шерлока, самозабвенно объясняющий работникам сцены, чего именно он хочет от них и чего категорически не желает, а также, – что он думает об их умственных способностях, Молли поняла, что утреннему инциденту далеко до завершения, и ближайшие несколько дней им всем придется несладко. Она мысленно посочувствовала директору театра, их агенту, персоналу отеля и заодно – зрителям, после чего глубоко вздохнула и вошла в зал.

В пустом помещении – осознав, что вести с Шерлоком осмысленный разговор в данный момент невозможно, сотрудники театра быстро ретировались, сухо кивнув Молли и покинув ее на произвол судьбы, – было темно, свет горел только на сцене, освещая долговязую фигуру Шерлока, возившегося с только что прибывшей новой игрушкой.

Долгожданная машина, выписанная из Англии, оказалась внушительной величины деревянным колесом с причудливыми узорами, нанесенными яркой краской, на вкус Молли, выглядевшими излишне просто.

– Не знала, что тебя привлекает цирковая эстетика, – сказала она, обходя приспособление кругом и разглядывая металлические клапаны, в которые, по замыслу его создателя, очевидно, должны были вонзаться ножи.

– Меня – нет, – не оборачиваясь, ответил Шерлок, – но публика такое любит. Здесь скучнейший европейский курорт, – подняв голову и оторвавшись от созерцания монстрообразного устройства, добавил он, – аудитория шоу состоит, в основном, из туповатых местных жителей и донельзя пресыщенных туристов. Я хочу их расшевелить.

Молли скептически посмотрела сначала на Шерлока, потом снова – на двухметровую махину, установленную в центре сцены и, вздохнув, решила не спорить. В конце концов, это далеко не первый безумный эксперимент Шерлока. И не последний. Она подошла ближе и принялась изучать устройство, затем мягко провела рукой по лакированной деревянной панели.

– Идеальный инструмент для того, кто не боится двигаться за пределы собственных возможностей, – задумчиво пробормотал Шерлок, поднимаясь и глядя на приспособление с таким выражением лица, словно он не может решить, перед ним восьмое чудо света или рождественский подарок.

– Забирайся наверх, – решительно сказал он, хлопнув в ладоши, – Надо попробовать «Колесо смерти» в действии.

– «Колесо»?.. – Молли обернулась и изумленно уставилась на него.

– Эффектно, правда? Я решил, что нам не помешает новый… м-м-м… брендинг, – Шерлок театрально сверкнул глазами и, подойдя, взял ее за руку, помогая взобраться на узкий постамент, на котором держалась опора «Колеса».

– Но Шерлок… – Молли бросила на него укоризненный взгляд, машинально продевая ноги и руки в прочные захваты ремней и позволяя Шерлоку застегнуть их на себе, – тебе не кажется, что это слишком… слишком… – она замолчала, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово.

– Молли, это просто название, – отмахнулся Шерлок и, еще раз проверив крепления ремней, отошел назад, чтобы оценить получившуюся картину.

– Как я выгляжу? – Молли опустила голову и посмотрела вниз, на свое тело, одетое в легкую белую тунику.

– Кретински, – признал Шерлок.

Молли выпрямилась и, поерзав, сказала:

– Будем надеяться, из зала это выглядит лучше.

Шерлок скептически поднял бровь, но ничего не сказал и отошел к столу с реквизитом.

– Джерри… – Молли наморщила лоб, вспоминая имя поставщика, продавшего им «Колесо смерти», – сказал, что оно вращается.

– Вращается, – равнодушно кивнул Шерлок, – но для этого понадобится еще один ассистент. Напомни мне, чтобы я дал объявление.

Молли согласно качнула головой и громко чихнула: инстинктивно двинув рукой, желая прикрыть нос, она дернулась и, столкнувшись с сопротивлением ремней, страдальчески закатила глаза.

– Будь здорова, – спокойно сказал Шерлок и взял со стола нож.

Отойдя чуть дальше и встав так, чтобы быть строго напротив «Колеса…» и раскинувшейся на нем Молли, он некоторое время стоял в задумчивости, рассеянно вертя клинок в руках.

– Опусти подбородок, – попросил он. – И расправь плечи. Да, вот так.

Некоторое время он молча стоит и оценивающе смотрит на нее, словно пытаясь определить расстояние до мишени.

– Дыши глубже, – Шерлок чуть отворачивается, и Молли видит, как свет единственной включенной на сцене лампы неспешно скользит по его щеке.

Молли закрывает глаза, позволяя своему телу принять наиболее удобное и естественное положение – насколько это возможно в связанном и обездвиженном состоянии, – после чего открывает их и находит взглядом острые светлые зрачки.

Шерлок швыряет ножи быстро, отрывисто. Его движения скупы и коротки, будто росчерки невидимого пера, яростного и нахального, решительно расставляющего знаки препинания по краю деревянного круга, и сегодня – никаких многоточий.

Когда последний нож вонзается поблизости от ее бедра, Молли вздрагивает и с укоризной глядя на Шерлока произносит:

– Нечего срывать на мне свое плохое настроение.

Шерлок ничего не отвечает. Неторопливым шагом он подходит к «Колесу смерти» и, расстегнув ремни, освобождает запястья Молли. Присев рядом со щитом, он склоняется, чтобы проделать то же самое со щиколотками, и ровно две секунды его рука задерживается, прослеживая красный оттиск на коже, оставленный полоской жесткой ткани, а затем Шерлок резко встает и, отойдя в сторону, чтобы дать ей возможность сойти со щита, говорит:

– Начало представления завтра в девять.

Молли кивает и, ничего не ответив, уходит.

Шерлок оставляет ножи торчащими в деревянной обшивке «Колеса». Он решает, что уберет их позже.


	5. Chapter 5

На самолет из Брюсселя они с Шерлоком опоздали. Молли, болезненно пунктуальная и всегда планировавшая свои передвижения до минуты, была в отчаянии. Шерлок же, обнаружив, что регистрация на их рейс завершена, лишь равнодушно достал смартфон, пощелкал пальцами по экрану и не сходя с места заказал для них два билета на поезд. Спустя пару часов они сидели в купе и смотрели, как растворяется в сумерках мелькающий за окном пейзаж.

Очень скоро, когда за окнами совсем стемнело, Молли почувствовала, что атмосфера в помещении начинает накаляться. Не так уж неожиданно – полтора часа в поезде без дела были практически гарантированным способом перевести Шерлока в режим «стреляю без предупреждения», и если она хотела провести без приключений оставшуюся часть пути, следовало действовать взвешенно и мудро. Сначала – игнорирование. Молли достала наушники и, подсоединив их к телефону, принялась листать свой музыкальный каталог.

Занимаясь этим увлекательным делом, Молли удалось оттянуть неизбежный момент столкновения на… она взглянула на часы на телефоне – почти на двадцать минут. Что дальше? Ей искренне хотелось ради разнообразия увидеть что-нибудь новое, но шансы на то, что это произойдет, были невелики.

Шерлок все время, пока она, открывая и закрывая папки в мобильнике, перебирала любимые и недавно добавленные в плэй-листы мелодии, задумчиво ерзал, сердито возился, но попыток устроить свое коронное шоу на тему «Меня окружают клинические дебилы, дайте мне томагавк» не предпринимал.

Он даже не расскажет ей подробностей биографии проводника или захватывающую историю карьерного роста официанта, пять минут назад принесшего им напитки? Он вообще здоров?

Подняв голову, Молли внимательно посмотрела на своего соседа и, вопреки жгучему желанию послать все к черту и отгородиться от беспокойного гения стеной музыки, коснулась пальцами сенсора, закрывая очередной файл, и, сделав короткую паузу, сказала:

– Я слушаю тебя, Шерлок.

Холмс нахмурился, как будто ее замечание застало его врасплох, хотя похоже было, что из них двоих именно он стремился начать разговор, – явно колеблясь и размышляя о том, как лучше сделать это. Последняя мысль окончательно испортила Молли настроение: если Шерлок не знает, как начать, это означает, что лучше всего сразу закончить. Она отложила в сторону телефон.

– Я думаю, ты хочешь мне что-то сказать.

– С чего ты взяла? – приняв равнодушный вид, Шерлок закинул ногу на ногу и смерил ее высокомерным взглядом.

Молли задумалась.

– Не знаю, – равнодушно протянула она, – возможно, потому, что вот уже полчаса ты вертишься, как будто под тобой не диван, а раскаленная сковородка, твои тяжкие вздохи заглушают адажио Вивальди, – она указала на телефон, – а еще ты раздергал на страницы три железнодорожных буклета, пытаясь свернуть из них сигареты?

Пальцы Шерлока дернулись.

– И это притом, что в нашем багаже лежит неначатая пачка, достать которую можно менее чем за минуту. – Молли не собиралась останавливаться, несмотря на то, что каждое ее слово предположительно увеличивало количество сигарет, которое может понадобиться Шерлоку, и уровень адреналина в его крови на пару пунктов. – Если же ты делаешь это из любви к искусству, то…

– Хватит.

Голос Шерлока прервал ее резко и сильно, будто одним махом стер написанную на доске в три строки математическую формулу. Стало тихо, только слышно было, как стучат колеса поезда. Ночное небо в окне, затянутое облаками, на несколько секунд окрасилось в желтоватый цвет, пропуская лунные лучи, и снова сделалось темным.

– Молли, скажи, как ты думаешь, для чего ты мне понадобилась? – Шерлок откинулся назад и оперся спиной о спинку дивана. Поблескивающие в свете крохотных лампочек под потолком, его глаза лениво следили за ней.

– Я… Но… – Молли не ожидала такого вопроса. Меньше всего она готова была обратиться именно к этой теме. Для чего она ему понадобилась? Да он шутит?

Но Шерлок не выглядел как человек, расположенный шутить или иронизировать, – если допустить, что подобные вещи в принципе были ему свойственны.

– Я думала, тебе нужна была ассистентка, – осторожно сказала она.

– Я тоже так думал, – медленно кивнул Шерлок, и Молли с тревогой вскинула на него глаза.

– Что значит, ты… тоже? – теперь она растерялась.

– Когда я познакомился с тобой, я был искренне убежден, что нашел хорошую ассистентку, умную и сообразительную, не слишком надоедливую, с которой не будет особых проблем, – рассеянно, глядя куда-то мимо нее, сказал Шерлок. – Я _хотел_ такую ассистентку, – подняв руку и проведя пальцем по гладкому стеклу окна, задумчиво добавил он.

Что-то в его тоне заставило Молли привстать со своего места и придвинуться к нему поближе.

– Но ассистентку ты не получил, – неторопливо, будто пытаясь по отдельности вникнуть в смысл слов, сказала она.

– Нет, – все так же глядя в окно, ответил Шерлок.

– Что же ты получил в таком случае? – Молли почувствовала, что ее начинает утомлять этот разговор, с каждой минутой все больше начинавший походить на допрос.

Шерлок ничего не ответил. В любой другой ситуации Молли только пожала бы плечами, решив дольше не расспрашивать его ни о чем, и просто отправилась бы заниматься своими делами. Но в этот раз тут явно что-то было нечисто.

Шерлок молчал, и Молли внезапно задумалась, какой ответ она хотела бы услышать. Кого он получил? Няньку? Друга? Личного менеджера?

– Розу ветров, – голос Шерлока был неожиданно усталым, – я получил розу ветров.

– Что это значит? – Молли, чьи мысли только что бесцеремонно прервали, почувствовала себя окончательно сбитой с толку. – Это… это же вроде компас?

– Не компас, – Шерлок провел рукой по волосам и, сделав паузу и уставившись в окно, заговорил, обращаясь не то к ней, не то к собственному отражению: – В традиционной навигации и строительстве роза ветров – схематическое изображение, отражающее взаимодействие ветровых потоков на местности. Никакой мистики. Сплошная математика, – с досадой прибавил он и потянулся за сумкой, в которой лежали сигареты. Достав одну и сделав несколько сильных затяжек, он, кажется, немного расслабился, но выражение его глаз оставалось острым и сосредоточенным.

– Шерлок, объясни мне, что это за чертовщина, – терпение Молли было на исходе.

Подняв одну бровь, Шерлок посмотрел на нее и, будто бы не обнаружив ничего для себя нового, продолжил:

– Метатель ножей – странная профессия.

Молли хмыкнула.

– Не из-за того, что она заставляет мастера играть со смертью, – немедленно возразил Шерлок в ответ на ее смешок, – настоящего профи этим не удивишь, да он и не станет рисковать ни своей репутацией, ни карьерой, ни партнершей ради глупого позерства. Большинство номеров, которые мы исполняем в театре, на цирковой арене или во время соревнований, абсолютно безопасны. Тут нет никакой тайны, – он коротко затянулся, – ты видела, как я тренируюсь.

Молли утвердительно качнула головой.

– Странно не это, – зажав сигарету между пальцами и потерев рукой лоб, промолвил Шерлок, – странно то, что этот род деятельности практически не имеет собственной коллекции суеверий, которыми полны большинство «творческих» профессий и которых я за свою жизнь немало наслушался в артистических уборных. Метатели ножей не начинают номер с определенной руки, не садятся перед выступлением на щит и не пытаются выбрать счастливый зал. – Шерлок презрительно фыркнул, перечисляя наиболее распространенные актерские заморочки, – у них практически отсутствует собственный фольклор. Если не считать одной истории…

– О розе ветров, – с оттенком иронии, которой она не ожидала от себя, сказала Молли.

Шерлок кивнул, бросил окурок в пепельницу и откинулся назад, коснувшись затылком бархатного валика за своей спиной.

– Эта легенда – потрясающий пример способности человеческих существ находить волшебное и сверхъестественное даже в том, что таковым, кажется, не может быть по определению, – в голосе Шерлока послышалось нечто, подозрительно похожее на удовольствие. – Давно собираюсь написать научную статью на эту тему, – мечтательно пробормотал он, но, увидев выражение лица Молли, поспешил вернуться к предмету их беседы. – Согласно преданию, роза ветров – это нечто, что способно сделать обычного метателя ножей аутентичным, непревзойденным мастером. Другими словами, это то, что отличает просто талантливого трюкача от настоящего гения. – Шерлок замолчал и потянулся за новой сигаретой. – Направление. Свобода. Точка неподвижности, в которой замирает мастер, безошибочно чувствуя, откуда дует ветер.

Отбросив недокуренную сигарету, он взъерошил волосы и, подняв голову, посмотрел на Молли.

– Я никогда… – казалось, слова даются Шерлоку с трудом, – я никогда не видел человека, который… И никто другой из моих знакомых. Мы ведь должны были бы сразу его узнать, правда?

Молли не ответила.

– Проблема в том, что никто, – ни те, кто верят, что роза ветров существует, ни те, кто считает, что это – не более чем красивая легенда, – не знают, что она собой представляет, – не дождавшись от нее никакой реакции и сердито насупившись, продолжал Шерлок. – Количество выдвигаемых версий сравнимо с предположениями о природе Лох-Несского чудовища – так же много и столько же нелепостей. Одни говорят, что это магический предмет, возможно, украшение или талисман, другие уверены, что речь идет об особой конфигурации ножей, выполненных в древние времена одним из оружейников Востока, третьи вообще предполагают, что роза не имеет отношения к реальным артефактам и есть не более чем символ духовного поиска и самопознания… – Шерлок закатил глаза. – Но мне в голову не могло прийти, что роза ветров – это женщина. И теперь я не знаю… – он остановился, переведя дыхание, затем набрал в грудь воздуха, будто желая сказать что-то еще, но замолчал.

Молли встала со своего места, чтобы открыть окно, желая проветрить помещение, до отказа заполненное дымом, и уселась обратно.

Спугнутые сомнениями и взбудораженные признаниями Шерлока, ее мысли сорвались с места и понеслись вперед. Что же тебя тревожит, Шерлок? Если, как ты утверждаешь, ты нашел... возможность обрести уникальное мастерство, способность творить свое искусство так и только так, как ты хочешь, без ограничений, выпадающих на долю тех, кому не досталось собственного направления или кто оказался недостаточно упорным, чтобы продолжать искать его, что смущает тебя? Что делает твой взгляд растерянным и почему ты так долго молчал об этом, лишь сейчас решившись заговорить? Все эти вопросы замерли на губах Молли, не будучи готовыми быть произнесенными. Или просто в них не было нужды, потому что она знала ответ.

Шерлок боялся. Боялся, что все, что он умеет, все, чему научили его опыт и тренеры, все, что составляет «феномен британского метателя ножей, покорившего Европу», – это просто волшебный фокус, магический эффект, благодаря которому он _никогда не ошибается_ по-настоящему, а, значит, не может по-настоящему победить. Это не имело отношения к публике. Нет, Шерлок не боялся, что его сочтут мошенником: он боялся узнать, что он таковым является.

Откинув голову назад и тоже прислонившись затылком к стене, Молли посмотрела в окно. Сюрреалистичная ночь, странным образом связавшая воедино их общие ощущения, непонятные события и ее смутные догадки, казалось, ждала ее хода в этой непонятной игре.

– Так твоя карьера теперь зависит от меня? – из всех идиотских вопросов этот был, вероятно, самым идиотским, но ничего более разумного на ум почему-то не приходило.

– Более или менее, – сдержанно сказал Шерлок.

– В таком случае, – подняв голову и решительно посмотрев на него, сказала Молли, – тебе следует увеличить мне зарплату.

Смех Шерлока заглушил гудок паровоза, возвещающий об остановке на одной из крохотных никому не известных станций.

 

***

Молли влюбилась в начале весны. Как ни странно, узнала она об этом из смс-ки от Майкрофта, пришедшей в четыре утра и до смерти напугавшей ее, к тому времени успевшую ближе познакомиться со старшим братом Шерлока, регулярно появлявшимся на Бейкер-стрит, полным отсутствием сарказма. Сообщение содержало всего три слова. «Не лгите ему».

Молли устало положила телефон на тумбочку, поднялась с кровати, оставив наивную надежду поспать сегодня хотя бы пару часов, и, подойдя к шкафу, вынула из него чемодан и принялась медленно и целеустремленно собирать вещи.

Когда в восемь утра она вышла в гостиную, Шерлока там не было.

Что ж, так даже лучше.

Окинув комнату прощальным взглядом и поудобнее перехватив чемодан, Молли направилась к выходу. Она шла быстро и уверенно, не чувствуя ни малейших сомнений. Совсем никаких.

Дверь в квартиру миссис Хадсон была заперта, так что Молли решила, что после попрощается с квартирной хозяйкой (и заодно попросит у нее извинений за… да мало ли за что ей стоило бы попросить извинений, подумала она; учитывая то, что постоянно творилось на кухне и в гостиной, не исключено, что лучшим выходом для них с Шерлоком могли бы быть извинения за само их присутствие здесь), не останавливаясь, прошла через коридор в холле и, выйдя из дома, так же быстро забралась в ожидавшее ее такси.

Открыв оставленным давным-давно и снова отобранным у подруги ключом дверь своей квартиры, она бросила чемодан у подставки для обуви, медленно проследовала в гостиную, не раздеваясь, упала на диван и, наконец, заснула глубоким спокойным сном.

Последующую неделю по степени насыщенности и активности можно было сравнить разве что с недавним гастрольным туром. Молли вносила в ежедневник и вычеркивала оттуда встречи, обедала со старыми знакомыми и университетскими друзьями, с которыми не виделась много лет, посещала театры и выставки, назначила дату помолвки. Она извлекла из многолетних залежей в своем секретере древний диплом об окончании факультета искусств и начала искать работу по специальности. Ее резюме было не самым блестящим, но природное обаяние и способность расположить к себе людей с лихвой окупали этот недостаток, и уже со следующего месяца она должна была начать на новом месте. Помощник директора художественной галереи – не слишком эффектно, но для того, кто стремится к размеренной тихой жизни без сплетен о собственной персоне в Интернете и кричащих заголовков на первых полосах газет, – то, что нужно.

К вечеринке по случаю ее помолвки Молли готовилась тщательно, в том числе, и выбирая и рассылая приглашения. Помимо ее близких друзей и родных, она, само собой, позвала миссис Хадсон, агента, который работал с ней и Шерлоком, а также нескольких новых знакомых из Италии.

Появление Шерлока не планировалось, хотя Молли отправила ему приглашение – просто потому, что была уверена: так будет правильно, что бы он по этому поводу ни думал и как бы ни поступил в результате. Просматривая накануне список гостей, Молли подумывала вычеркнуть его имя – за все время, прошедшее с того дня, когда она покинула Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок так ни разу и не объявился, не попытавшись ни встретиться с ней, ни связаться по телефону, и все говорило в пользу того, что и сейчас он не придет, – но в последний момент передумала. Сама не зная почему.

Такое же приглашение она отправила Майкрофту, но от него, в отличие от Шерлока, не удостоившего ее ответом, пришел составленный по всем правилам светского этикета отказ, подчеркнуто любезный тон которого указывал на то, что Молли принадлежит к числу злейших врагов старшего Холмса и лучше бы ей не испытывать его терпение. Молли вняла невысказанной просьбе, мысленно вздохнув с облегчением: теперь все формальности были соблюдены.

Однако судьба, очевидно, распорядилась иначе, и с одним из братьев в тот вечер ей все же пришлось столкнуться.

Глядя, как Шерлок, размашистым шагом вошедший в банкетный зал уютного ресторана, расположенного на втором этаже одного из лондонских особняков XIX века, не останавливаясь ни на секунду и ни на кого не обращая внимания, уверенно движется между столиков, ловко огибая попадавшихся по пути людей, Молли подумала, каким образом ему удается выглядеть в обыденной жизни так, как другие выглядят на сцене. Наверное, поэтому ему и принадлежит загадочный мир подмостков, и сердца зрителей ему отданы без остатка, улыбнулась она, заметив восхищенные взгляды, которыми провожали Шерлока узнавшие его гости.

Она отвлеклась всего на минуту, желая выяснить причину странной возни в другом конце зала, когда услышала вкрадчивый голос за своей спиной:

– Мистер Лоренц, кажется, возбудился не на шутку.

Молли обернулась и протянула Шерлоку раскрытую ладонь.

– Полагаю, для этого ты его и пригласила, – вместо предложенного рукопожатия, он склонился к ее руке, касаясь ее губами, – чтобы не сойти с ума от скуки.

Молли откинула голову назад и рассмеялась. Мистер Лоренц был другом – бойфрендом? миссис Хадсон, и она позвала его только потому, что не хотела обижать пожилую женщину. Вероятно, это было одной из самых больших ошибок в ее жизни. За прошедшие два часа этот субъект умудрился разбить три тарелки, поругаться со всеми официантами, устроить своей спутнице сцену ревности и попытаться станцевать канкан. В настоящий момент он увлеченно доказывал что-то своему соседу по столику и, кажется, дискуссия начала выходить за пределы словесного поединка и в ближайшее время грозила покинуть границы административно-правового кодекса.

Оглянувшись вокруг и поискав глазами распорядителя вечера, Молли сделала ему выразительный знак рукой, указав на разгоряченного мистера Лоренца и без слов попросив уладить ситуацию, а затем повернулась к Шерлоку и взглядом предложила ему следовать за ней.

Они вместе пересекли зал и подошли к высокой прозрачной двери, ведущей на открытую террасу.

Придержав стеклянную створку и пропустив девушку вперед, Шерлок закрыл ее за собой.

Они стояли на небольшой площадке, со всех сторон утопавшей в пышной зелени и погруженной в мягкий ночной полумрак.

Молли прошла дальше и, опершись левой рукой о парапет балкона, посмотрела вниз. Несколько минут она стояла, рассматривая растущие в саду под ними деревья и кусты, покрытые свежей весенней зеленью, совершенно забыв о присутствии Шерлока.

Постояв недолго у нее за спиной, Шерлок подошел и, встав рядом, тоже оглядел дремавший в темноте парк.

– Завтра утром я уезжаю, – без предисловий сказал он.

Молли обернулась к нему.

– В Америку. – добавил Шерлок. – Тридцать выступлений в крупных городах.

Она понимающе кивнула.

– Новое направление.

– Новое… – Шерлок умолк. Постойте, он что, смутился? Молли смотрела, как он, отвлекшись от созерцания раскинувшегося внизу сада, поворачивается к нему спиной и, скрестив руки на груди, присаживается на балюстраду.

– Собственно, за этим я и пришел, – к голосу Шерлока вернулась твердость. – Мне нужно направление, тебе об этом известно, и я не буду тратить время на…

– … на соблюдение бессмысленных ритуалов, – с нежностью сказала Молли. – Шерлок, ты неисправим.

– Возможно, – Шерлок выглядел уязвленным. – Кажется, тебя никогда это особенно не беспокоило. Так ты согласна?.. – почти без паузы добавил он.

Молли помедлила, прежде чем ответить.

– С какой стати? – наконец, спросила она. – Я…

– Ты знаешь, с какой! – вспыхнул Шерлок. – Не заставляй меня повторять это.

На этот раз ее молчание было еще более долгим.

– Шерлок, ты читал девятый номер «Таймс» за этот год? – светские интонации в ее голосе были обманчиво доброжелательными.

– Просматривал.

Он всегда был слишком нетерпеливым, с какой-то веселой отстраненностью отметила про себя Молли.

– Третья страница, раздел «Знаменитости», – неосознанно подражая его манере, уточнила она.

Шерлок холодно взирал на нее, ожидая продолжения.

– Ты входишь в десятку лучших метателей ножей мира, – произнесла Молли. – По мнению международной ассоциации…

Шерлок пожал плечами, что можно было расценить и как пренебрежительный жест, и как попытку протеста.

– Я имею в виду, – не обращая внимания на его реакцию, сказала Молли, – что ты прекрасно справляешься и без меня.

В наступившей тишине было слышно пение сверчков, и Молли внезапно угадала в переплетении запахов, источаемых цветущим садом, аромат лаванды.

– Шерлок… – подумав немного, начала она.

– Не продолжай. Я понял тебя, Молли, – Шерлок выпрямился, его глаза сверкали, будто подернутые морозной изморосью.

Не прощаясь, он оттолкнулся от парапета и направился к двери, но, пройдя половину пути, остановился.

– Мой самолет вылетает завтра в 8.30 утра, – сказал он, развернувшись на 180 градусов и глядя прямо на нее. – Приятного вечера, – прибавил он и, не говоря больше ни слова, покинул террасу.

Молли вздрогнула, услышав, как хлопнула стеклянная дверь.

 

***

– Шерлок, когда мы с тобой познакомились, я была очень одинока. Моя жизнь была просто чередой однообразных дней, похожих, как рождественские шары на корпоративной елке, и именно ты вернул мне ощущение настоящей радости и ощущение того, что я кому-то нужна. – Молли прошла вглубь гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносившимся откуда-то справа – скорее всего, из кухни, и остановилась. – Но это не значит, что…

Определенно, в кухне что-то стукнуло. Щелкнуло или упало. И к тому же запах… Живя с Шерлоком, Молли давно перестала реагировать на такие мелочи, как неприятные запахи в квартире, но этот был подозрительно знакомым. Она замерла на секунду и устремилась в кухню.

Зрелище, открывшееся перед ней, было поистине душераздирающим.

Молли была не сильна в поэтических метафорах, но эта картина, несомненно, тянула на нечто, не меньшее, чем «Ноги Шерлока как олицетворение вселенского ужаса». Что-нибудь в стиле раннего сюрреализма. Она тихо выругалась и бросилась к вышеупомянутым ногам, живописно раскинувшимся на полу и переходящим в длинное тело, теряющееся в недрах большой духовки. Запах, который она почувствовала, войдя, исходил от включенной на полную мощность газовой горелки.

Сделав себе мысленную заметку посоветовать миссис Хадсон заменить старинные газовые плиты на электрические, девушка вцепилась в ремень на штанах своего несносного бывшего соседа и отчаянно потянула его на себя.

– Шерлок, какого черта ты делаешь? – пропыхтела она, когда наружу показалось недоумевающее и совершенно спокойное лицо Холмса.

Она стояла над ним, свирепо скрестив руки на груди. Равнодушие на лице Шерлока на мгновение превратилось в скепсис, а затем уступило место привычному самодовольству.

– Экспериментирую, – нагло сказал он и погладил лацкан пиджака.

Молли устало оперлась о край кухонной мойки.

Шерлок поднялся и посмотрел на нее, надев на лицо фальшивую мину радушного хозяина.

Еще прежде, чем он успел вымолвить хоть слово или сделать что-то еще, что могло бы образумить или остановить ее, Молли сделала шаг вперед и сказала:

– Знаешь, чего я хочу?

– Того же, что и я? – Шерлоку, казалось, не нужно было объяснять.

– Прямо сейчас. Где угодно.

… Найти подходящее место в центре Лондона было нетрудно. Любой гараж или склад послужили бы отличной площадкой, но у Шерлока нашлась идея получше.

Госпиталь святого Варфоломея.

Выходя из такси перед входом в здание, Молли, довольно кивнув, положила в карман мобильный телефон. Несколько минут поиска в Интернете помогли ей удовлетворить свое любопытство и понять, почему Шерлок выбрал именно это место – Сент-Бартс, старейшая больница в городе, барочная шкатулка, подошедшая бы для какого-нибудь сказочного великана, стоял на розе ветров. Она повернулась к Шерлоку. Извинение или своеобразная попытка укорить за недавний побег?

Шерлок никак не отреагировал на ее немой вопрос и, выбравшись наружу из автомобиля, молча направился к возвышавшимся перед ними роскошным каменным дверям.

Они поднимались на крышу медленно, по узкой запасной лестнице, ступени которой были слабо освещены бледнеющими уличными фонарями, готовыми уступить место сиянию нового дня.

В тот миг, когда Молли ступила на крышу, над парапетом в нескольких десятках метров от нее показалось золотистое рассветное солнце. Оно было скрыто за затянувшими горизонт облаками, и свет, заливавший ровную бетонную площадку, окрашивал все предметы причудливой смесью прозрачно-серых тонов.

Коротко оглянувшись на Шерлока, выбравшегося из прохода вслед за ней, Молли делает шаг вперед, затем, переступая с ноги на ногу, рассеянно, почти лениво снимает тонкие сандалии и неспешно идет дальше, мягко касаясь босыми подошвами прохладного бетона.

Шерлок идет следом, стремительно, не оглядываясь по сторонам, – огибает ее фигуру, в свете занимающегося восхода кажущуюся одетой не столько в платье, сколько в воздушную ткань облаков, – и, за пару секунд пройдя расстояние до края, закрывает рассвет собой.

Теперь они на равных. Молли улыбается и замирает, она останавливается у стены, за которой расположена последняя площадка пожарного выхода, откуда они пришли, и медленно, потягиваясь, как кошка, опирается на нее, раскинув руки в стороны.

На лице Шерлока мелькает нечто похожее на удивление, но уже в следующую минуту он овладевает собой и, улыбнувшись уголком рта, тянется за первым клинком.

Здесь нет ни сцены, ни зрителей, ни театра, ни музыки. Ни рассчитанных движений, ни вопросов, ни попыток поддразнить, ни тренировки. Только одиннадцать ножей, ласкающих утро в первозданной прохладе, и ее губы, вздрагивающие, когда она трогает рукой последний, воткнувшийся в стену у самой ее щеки.

Спустя целую вечность Шерлок подходит и обнаруживает, что на нем нет пальто, а руки дрожат впервые с тех пор, как он очнулся в больнице с забинтованной ладонью, запретом метать ножи и жаркой стеклянной пылью в глазах.

Коснувшись пальцами острых лезвий, грубо очертивших тонкую фигурку, Шерлок проваливается в образованный ими проем и, прочти прижавшись губами к ее уху, шепчет:

– Наш самолет вылетает в 8.30. Нам надо поторопиться.

Молли смеется.


End file.
